


To the Lit Path

by a_shot_in_the_dark



Category: Common Law
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 04:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_shot_in_the_dark/pseuds/a_shot_in_the_dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis watched Wes from the doorway, staying silent so he didn't alert him to his presence. Travis could see the label on the box ‘Anthony Padua, Case # 529-B.’ Wes never talked about why he quit law, and Travis never asked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Lit Path

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Common Law or any of the characters.

Travis watched Wes from the doorway, staying silent so he didn't alert him to his presence. Travis could see the label on the box ‘Anthony Padua, Case # 529-B.’ Wes never talked about why he quit law, and Travis never asked. 

He watched Wes scan the page. His eyes were piercing, intent, though something about his expression seemed so dead. So sad.

Travis didn't say a word, just walked up to Wes, waited until he acknowledged his presence. He didn't want to sneak up on him, not when he was doing this. Wes looked up at him, his expression guarded. 

“Let’s go to bed.”

Wes put the paper back in its file, his hand hovering over the box, hesitating. Travis picked up the lid and slipped it on the box, wrapping his arms around Wes and kissing him until Wes’ eyes lit back up. Travis didn't really need to know. He just needed to be there when Wes was lost, to put the box away and lead him away from the darkness and back to the lit path.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, reviews, comments, whatever are always appreciated! Thanks for reading!


End file.
